The Second Dance
by mspolapotter
Summary: It was one dance too many. . . And one dance too short.


So Prom is over! My last prom! Oh my God it was so much fun! And of course, I have a Prom fic! Now, this is different from the First prom fic I made, but it's still HarMony, of course.

True to life details at the end

* * *

**_The Second Dance_**

_a HarMony fic by mspolapotter_

* * *

"This is it!" Ginny squealed excitedly as we were entering the Great Hall. "Time to get your dancing shoes on, Mione. We're going to own the night."

I smiled at her widely. I've only ever felt this good once, and that was at the Yule Ball.

My hair was up in a high ponytail and I was wearing tough 4-inch heels with a shorter, lighter dress. Ginny and I looked for Ron. Harry was outside, he was to escort Luna for the ceremonies. It pissed me off that I wasn't part of the ceremonies, partly because Harry was there.

An hour had passed when the entrance began, first were the professors, followed by the cotillion court and finally the presenters for the ceremonies. Our jaws dropped when we saw Luna. She was wearing a white ball gown that touched the floor. She wasn't wearing any of her kooky jewelry and finally her hair was neat.

"She looks awesome," Ginny whispered. I nodded my yes, but I looked around when I saw that Harry wasn't her escort. I wondered if he would come, and I remembered him saying the previous day that he might not go because he was sick. I paid attention to the stage and the turn over began.

After the turn-over was the cotillion dance. I looked at Draco dancing with Pansy Parkinson and then I saw him.

"Ginny," I whispered. "He's here."

"Finally," she said, rolling her eyes. "Where?" I pointed at the back near the huge doors. He was leaning on the wall.

After the cotillion dance, it was finally time to dance. I saw Harry approach us and paid no mind to him. I danced with a few guys first, which was surprising. Draco offered me his hand at the next song. We'd gotten along pretty okay lately, so I accepted. Not even halfway through the song, Harry cut in.

"Can I dance with her first?" he asked. Draco smiled widely, suspecting something. I rolled my eyes. He gave me away.

"Where were you?" I said first thing. "Luna had to be escorted by Dean."

"Are you honestly not used to me being late?" he said. I just laughed. "Oh wait what time is it?" He looked at his watch. "Let it be known that on this night, the 24th of February, at exactly 7:20, Hermione Jean Granger had the best moment of her life because I danced with her."

"Oh, really?" I said sarcastically.

"Come on, I know you missed me," he teased.

"Shut up Harry," I replied, hitting his shoulder playfully. "Maybe it was _you_ who missed me."

He laughed. "Really?"

"Really?"

We laughed and just danced to the rest of the song. It was followed by a party song.

The songs never stopped, so I never stopped dancing. When I got a bit tired, I sat down. Ginny and Luna were nowhere in sight, so I took off my shoes for a while.

_And as I look into your eyes _  
_I see an angel in disguise _  
_Sent from God above _  
_For me to love _  
_To hold and idolise _

_And as I hold your body near _  
_I'll see this month through to a year _  
_And then forever on _  
_'Til life is gone _

_I'll keep your loving near_

"So?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Did he dance with you yet? I'll go tell him to dance with you now."

"He already danced with me," I said.

"But we didn't see!" Luna protested. "I know! I'll tell him to dance with you again." And she went off. I just shook my head. What they're trying to do was impossible.

"Alright," I heard Harry say in front of me. Luna and Ginny wear not far behind. He offered his hand "Hermione, will you dance with me again?"

I smiled and took his hand. He coughed before I put my arms around his neck.

_And now I've finally found my way _  
_To lead me down this lonely road _  
_All I have to do _  
_Is follow you _  
_To lighten off my load _

_You treat me like a rose _  
_You give me room to grow _  
_You shone the light of love on me _  
_And gave me air so I can breathe _  
_You open doors that close _  
_In a world where anything goes _  
_You give me strength so I stand tall _  
_Within this bed of earth _

_Just like a rose _

"Still sick?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel cold." He put his hand on my arms.

"Don't worry, you're not alone." I put mine on his neck.

"Wow, we're vampires," he said.

"Ew, stop it!"

"Let's go off and suck blood," he continued.

"Harry stop it, you're gross," I said. He laughed heartily. We danced the song away, Ginny and/or Luna asking Harry to move closer. When it finally ended, he let go. I just smiled.

_And though the seasons change _  
_Our love remains the same _  
_You face the thunder _  
_When the sunshine turns to rain _  
_Just like a rose _

_You treat me like a rose _  
_You give me room to grow _  
_You shone the light of love on me _  
_And gave me air so I can breathe _  
_You open doors that close _  
_In a world where anything goes _  
_You give me strength so I stand tall _  
_Within this bed of earth _  
_Just like a rose _

_You give me strength so I stand tall _  
_Within this bed of earth _  
_Just like a rose.. __  
_

"Happy?" I asked Ginny and Luna.

"Nope," Ginny replied. "Not romantic enough." I rolled my eyes again.

None of us noticed the time passing so we were surprised when it was time for the last dance.

Well, it was fun while it lasted, I thought as I sat down. It was the last dance. Everyone would be taken. Even if he's not, I already danced twice with him.

"Care to dance?" Ron asked. "Everyone else is taken." I pulled up one side of my mouth and took his hand.

"Can we not look at them?" I asked, referring to Harry and Luna.

"Don't want to see Harry, eh?" he asked. I shook my head. "It's okay. You're not alone."

I looked over Ron's shoulder and saw how widely he was smiling. My heart broke into a million pieces.

"Uh oh, you're going to cry," Ron said.

"I'm having a hard time trying not to," I said, then rested my head on Ron's shoulder, letting a few tears go.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded. "Thanks," I said. "Sometimes, I wish this could all be over. I want to get out of here and maybe the Wizarding world for a while. I want to meet new people. I want to have a crush on someone else so I'll forget Harry."

"You honestly want to forget him?" he asked.

"Well, not our friendship of course," I replied. "I want to forget whatever this is I feel for him. You're lucky you got over Luna."

"Don't remind me. I'm starting to think I might fall in love with her all over again."

The song ended and Ron let go. I hugged him before he left.

"Thank you," I said. He smiled and walked off.

I thought I was walking back to the Common Room with Ginny and Luna, but apparently they'd already left.

"I wish we had one more song," Harry said beside me. I was stuck with him.

"Why did you forget to dance with somebody?"

"No," he replied. "It's just that . . . it felt too short."

"I see what you mean," I replied.

"The last dance doesn't ever seem enough, does it?"

I looked at him and remembered how I had felt during the last song.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Okay. There we go. This time, the reason why we had the second dance was because of the third years. They didn't see us dance, so they wanted us to dance again. i was surprised that he agreed! Of course, it was awesome, but still the last dance was different. Me ranting about the last dance has a long back story. Cutting the backstory short, one of our friends got a rose, we asked him ("Harry") if he had given it but he said no, so we suspected it immediately, then at Prom she was his last dance and he kept saying that he wanted more. An obvious sign. Anyhoo, I'm not one to ask for a third dance, that was saying too much, but of course, I'm pretty hurt.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
